


Love Your Insecurities

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Positivity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves all of Alfred's imperfections and he is determined on letting him know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Insecurities

 “Now, now, you’re being utterly ridiculous. Come out from the covers, love.” Arthur chided. “Don’t wanna.” Alfred grumbled. Arthur sighed, and took a seat on the bed. Alfred had been pouty all day and secretly it was making Arthur sad. Not annoyed.  
“Alfred, love, let me see you please.” “No.” “Alfred..” “No.” “Alfred, stop being stubborn and let me see you.” “No!”  
Arthur glanced down at the lump in the blankets with concern. “Alfred, darling, don’t hide from me.”  With a frown Arthur laid down beside his cowering boyfriend.  “Talk to me.” “Artie, I don’t wanna talk.”  There was discomfort in his voice.  Arthur persisted and wrapped his arms around the covered figure. “You know I’m here for you, love. Come now, it’s okay. I promise I won’t laugh.” There was a long sigh and then reluctantly Alfred’s head popped up from the blanket.  
“Arthur… Do you think I’m…ugly?” Alfred asked, blue eyes sad and hands kneading nervously into the covers. Arthur paused. “Ugly? Alfred, what’s gotten into you? That’s utterly ridiculous!” With a frown, Arthur wrapped his arms around the latter’s torso.  “You’re not ugly, love. You are incredibly handsome.” Alfred shook his head.  “No I’m not. I gained weight since last week. I’m chubby all over and I have hideous stretch marks!”  
Arthur felt a pain in his heart as his lover talked bad about himself. With a gentle hand he wiped a tear from Alfred’s face.  “Alfred, don’t say such things. You’re not ugly and you’re not fat. Let me see you.” Alfred only sighed and reluctantly threw the blanket to the floor. “There. Are you happy now? See? Look at me. I’m…”  
Arthur could see tears threatening to leave Alfred’s eyes.  “No, no, no, darling! Don’t cry!” Hastily Arthur climbed on top of the American.  “Look at me, Alfred.” Arthur carded his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “A-Arthur… I-” “Shush. Enough of this nonsense! Now, take your shirt off dearest.” “What? But Arthur I don’t–” “Please, darling,” Arthur leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, “You’re safe here. It will be alright.” “O-Okay..”  
Arthur helped the man out of his shirt and then pressed a kiss to Alfred’s lips.  “How could you ever say such things? I love every inch of you,” Arthur moved down to press a kiss to Alfred’s neck. “Your tan skin.” Alfred shuddered.  “Your shoulders.” “Your strong arms.” Arthur’s lips traveled further. “Your chest and your stomach.” “And your stretch marks especially.” “How could you find those attractive?” Alfred asked sadly. “Because they are a part of you. And you are drop dead sexy, my love.” “Yeah, right.”  
“Alfred. Everyone has them. I even have them!” “You do?” “Yes, on my thighs.” “Can I see them?” “Of course, darling.” With a smile, Arthur shimmied off his pajama pants and threw them off the bed.  “See?” There were marks all over the inside of his thighs. “Stretch marks are a normal thing. There’s nothing to feel ashamed of.” Alfred rubbed Arthur’s thigh in awe.  “I never realized you had them.” “No one is perfect, love. And look, see, there’s a scar on my back and freckles on my hip and my sides are chubby. Every person’s body is different and that’s what makes me love yours. I find all the things different about you attractive. Don’t even get me started about that perfect little bum of yours or your thick thighs and your cute middle.”  
Alfred blushed. “Y-you… That’s what you think?” “Yes! I find you utterly attractive. And I love every thing single about you. Stretch marks, freckles, cellulite, dimples, scars, and ‘chub.’ I don’t care what you or others think. You are ridiculously good looking. And all those things you say are 'ugly’ I find cute and desirable. You are wonderful, darling. I love you for you. And that means I love your body just as much as I love your big heart.”  
Arthur smiled, and crawled up to press a kiss to Alfred’s forehead.  “Now, do I have to go over it again?” “No,” Alfred smiled, “Thank you, Artie.” Alfred pressed a passionate kiss to Arthur’s lips. They pulled away when the need for air beckoned them. “I’m so lucky to have you, sweetheart.” “And I you.” Arthur smiled, holding his lover adoringly. Yes. His Alfred was absolutely perfect. He wouldn’t change him for the world.


End file.
